


Baz is a masochistic fuck: the one-shot.

by Author_Authenticated



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: I AM A BEACON OF SIN, M/M, Masochism, SnowBaz, Teasing, also this is short as hell, baz is a masochistic fuck, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Authenticated/pseuds/Author_Authenticated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only reason you torment Snow so much is because deep down, you know you want to be humiliated by him. On your knees, begging for more. And you love it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baz is a masochistic fuck: the one-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first snowbaz fic and its sin im so sorry for thrusting all of my kinks onto baz but i cant stop

 

 

Simon yanked at Baz's hair, pulling him backwards onto the bed, landing gracefully. His hands were running through Baz's silky hair, pinning him down by straddling him. Simon sat just above Baz's pelvis, bright blue eyes staring into Baz's soul, the most wicked grin on his face, with his surprisingly sharp white teeth. His face lowered, licking his lips. His eyes were practically singing, “ _Come and get it._ ”

 

Baz shivered. He tried his best to lean up, but with Snow's strong hands keeping his head down by his hair, he could only arch up by his back. He felt lightheaded. He needed Simon, he needed him now. Maybe inside him, thrusting full force until he collapsed. Maybe above him, bony hands closing around his neck, depriving him of air until he nearly passes out, begging Snow for more.

 

Maybe even with a collar around his neck.

 

_Because he was disturbed, ask anyone._

 

Snow chuckled, lowering his head to my ear. “Come on, you can work harder than that. I've seen it before.”

 

“F-Fuck you.” Baz spat out.

 

“Fuck me? I thought you were my lovely little submissive, Baz.” Snow grinned, slamming Baz's head back one more time.

 

“I'd consider it. Maybe I could fuck you so hard into the mattress that the entire Mummers House could hear. I could hear you scream my name, so that all the witches and wizards here can know that their prized Chosen One is gayer than I am-”

 

Snow bit Baz's lip so hard he might have drawn blood. He lightly hissed, grinding hard onto Baz's hips. “God- you're so fucking lucky I don't spell you unable to move. What if I just paralyzed you, and I tortured you here all night? I'd never let you come, you know. I wonder if the blood in you would stay that long. Would you even be able to keep it up?” Simon started to laugh, and Baz thrashed.

 

Baz reached up, grabbing Simon by the hair this time,and pulling him down. Baz thrust up, grinding his dress pants against Snow's own. Baz sunk his less sharp teeth into Simon's bottom lip, grinning as he kissed him. He could feel Simon's coppery blood on his lips.

 

And damn, if it wasn't the hottest thing Simon has seen in his life.

 

“Y-Y'know, Baz. I've come to a realization.”

 

“Huh. I didn't know you thought at all.”

 

Simon tightly gripped at the waistband of Baz's pants, and shoved them down.

 

“The only reason you torment me so much, it's because deep down,” he slips his hand underneath the vampire's boxers, “you know you want to be humiliated by me. On your knees, desperately begging me for more."

 

Baz hasn't heard anything more true come from Snow's mouth.

 


End file.
